We Run This!
by Zerolover1865
Summary: Naruto and the gang are in their last year of school. They plan to do what they always do. Rule the school. What happenes when unexpected things happen and so do relationships. They can handel it, right? "We Run This!" They all screamed.
1. Info

**Xoxoxo Okau here I am and I'm ready to write! I'm gonna give this a shot so here goes nothing. Warning: If I do not get at least 4 reviews then I will not update until I do get them or I will delete the story. So you might wanna **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto but I would love to.**

Tsunade looked at the files on her desk. She had to review the files of the Seniors, as she was principle. School didn't start for another two weeks but she had to make any accomadations before then. This is why she sometimes regrets her job. Paperwork.

With a great sigh she opened the first file and began to read. The Seniors last year developed info sheets and the Juniors were required to fill them out and have them mailed in before Summer break was up. Apparently they were personal info sheets.

**Name- Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age- 17**

**DOB- July 23**

**Colors- Blue, Black, and Red**

**Foods- Tomatoes, Onigiri, and Spaghetti**

**Type- Skater, Badboy, MEGA HOTTIE, and Athlete**

**Talents- Being hot, Singing, Dancing, Instuments, and Skating**

**Status - Human, Magical and Prince of unknown orgins**

**Mark- Flame with a crown over it and crossbones under it**

**Nicknames- Pet names (Sakura Only), Teme (Naruto Only), and Prince Charming (Everyone Else)**

**Grade- 12th, Senior**

Tsunade scoffed. That was just like the Uchiha to be full of himself. She put Sasuke's file aside and moved on to the one under it.

**Name- Sakura Haruno**

**Age- 16**

**DOB- October 31 (I changed it just for the story)**

**Colors- Red, Black, Emerald Green, Blue, Pink, and White**

**Foods- Seafood, Pickeles, Vegatables and Fruits**

**Type- Skater, Bookworm, Athlete, and Flirt**

**Talents- Flexiable, Singing, Annoying Sasuke, Cooking, Instuments, Skating, Writing, Dancing, and Making Sasuke Jealous**

**Status- Demon, Magical, Princess of unknown orgins**

**Mark- Heart with a crown over it and crossbones underneath**

**Nicknames - Pet names (Sasuke Only), Lollipop (Girls), Princess (Boys)**

Tsunade put Sakura's file aside as well. Tsunade knew Sakura quite well. Despite her behaviour and criminal record she was one of her best students. Tsunade moved on.

**Name- Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age- 17**

**DOB- October 10**

**Colors- Blue, Orange, and Black**

**Foods- Ramen and Pizza**

**Type- Skater, Prankmaster, Retard, Sasuke's best guy friend**

**Talents- Skating, dancing, pranks, Instruments and **

**Status- Demonic Human, Magical, Prince of unkown orgins**

**Mark- Swirl with a crown over it and crossbones under it**

**Nicknames- Dobe (Sasuke), Whiskers (Everyone else)**

Tsunade moved on.

**Name- Hinata Hyuuga**

**Age- 16**

**DOB- May 12**

**Colors- Purple, Blue, and Black**

**Foods- French Fries and Sandwhiches**

**Type- Skater, Shy, and Arrtist**

**Talents- Skating, Art, Instruments, Dancing, and Design**

**Status- Human, magical, Princess of unknown orgins**

**Mark- Cloud with a crown over it and crossbones under it**

**Nicknames- Sparkles (Everyone)**

Tsunade liked these students even more.

**Name- Ino Yamanaka**

**Age - 16**

**DOB- September 21**

**Colors- Light Purple, Light Blue, and Black**

**Foods- Pudding and Chocolate**

**Type- Skater, Head Cheerleader, Hyper**

**Talents- Skating, Shopping, Instruments, Dancing**

**Status- Human, Magical, Princess of unknown orgins**

**Mark- Raindrop** **with a crown over it and crossbones under it**

**Nicknames- Twinkle (Everyone)**

**Name- Shikamaru Nara**

**Age - 17**

**DOB- September 22**

**Colors- Green, Blue, and Black**

**Foods- Chips and Cookies**

**Type- Skater, Lazy, Genius**

**Talents- Skating, Instruments, Stradegy and Plans, and Dancing**

**Status- Human, Magical, Prince of unknown orgins**

**Mark- Chess Piece with a crown over it and crossbones under it**

**Nicknames- Plan Master_ A.K.A. PM (Everyone)**

**Name- Neji Hyuuga**

**Age- 18**

**DOB- Feburary 6**

**Colors- White, Blue, Gray, and Black**

**Foods- Hotdogs and Tacos**

**Type- Skater, Quiet, Strong, Martial Arts Master**

**Talents- Skating, Martical Arts, Instruments and Dancing**

**Status- Human, Magical, Prince of unknown orgins**

**Mark- Yin & Yang Sign with a crown over it and crossbones under it**

**Nicknames- Mumble (Everyone)**

**Name- TenTen Nagarashi**

**Age- 17**

**DOB- August16**

**Colors- Blue, Green, and Black**

**Foods- Cake and Macaroni**

**Type- Skater, Tomboy, and Toughgirl**

**Talents- Weapons Misstress, Instruments, and Dancing**

**Status- Human, Magical, Princess of unknown orgins**

**Mark- Kunai with a crown over it and crossbones under it**

**Nicknames- Bunny (Everyone)**

Tsunade gave a great sigh. Done. Howver a smile graced her lips. She knew these students like the bottom of a Sake bottle and the knew that pretty well. These kids have been giving her trouble since elementary school. They had great grades but their behaviour wasn't the best. Now that they were Seniors, it was gonna be hell. She was goin to need a lot of Sake to make through the year.

"SHIZUNE, where's my Sake?!" Tsunade demanded. This was gonna be a long year.

**Xoxoxo Ok that's it for the first chapter. It was just info and stuff. The real first chapter will be posted soon. Well you know the **


	2. Moving In?

**Xoxoxo Hey everyone! I just want to thank to BlueSword23 for being the first one to review this story. Thank you verymuch for your support. Anyway let's move on with this story. Onward write!!Xoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Never have, Never will.**

Two weeks. Two weeks. That's how many weeks of Summer vacation was left. Now they had to stay in their dorm for the next two weeks of Summer plus the entire school year. That sucks. It wasn't like they could do anything about it. Many students could be seen infront of Konoha Boarding High School for the Giffted. They could be seen telling their parents goodbye and talking. Some where lugging there bags out of trunks. Others were searching for friends. The Seniors looked excited that it was their last year. The Juniors looked anxious that next year they would be Seniors. The Sophmours looked pissed because they still remembered last year, their freshman year. The Freshman just looked down right scared. As they should be.

"WaaHoooo!!!"

"Yea, baby!!!"

"Oh Yea!!!"

"Come on, guys!!!"

"Hurry up. We have to get there. Let's go!!!" Everyone turned their heads to the source of the screams.

The screams were coming from a eight rowdy teens. They were all riding skateboards. They jumped over boxes, ducked under furniature being moved and avoiding people. They all stopped and popped up their boards. They all started to highfive one another. They were the one and only Royal Death. They were a well known gang in Konoha. They skated and got in trouble. A lot.

"Man that was sick." Sakura said. She was a gorgeous rossete and was the female leader of the group. She laughed out loud and was starting to cry from laughing so hard.

"Yea it was." Sasuke agreed. He was the most handsome boy in school and the male leader. They chatted so more until they decided to go and get their scheduels and go to their dorms. They split up, boy and girls.

TIME SKIP- 1 Hour

"Well girls, this is it. This is our dorm." TenTen said as she opened the door. The girls were awestruck. The dorm was like a really large apartment. It had a large kitchen, black and chrome, complete with breakfast bar and all. A decent size dining room was adjacent to it. The living room was huge. It dipped into the ground. There were three steps that lead down to it. The carpert was a lucious red and the walls a bright white. The curtains were open against the large glass window that overlooked the lake behinde the school. There was a bathroom down the hallway off the living room. The girls walked in and up the spiral stairs that lead to the rooms.

The rooms were even better. It was gigantic and had five beds. It had five walkin closets and a big bathroom. Two beds were lined up on each wall with the fith one by the window. The window had a window seat. The floors were hardwood, cherry, instead of carpet. The walls were the same color as downstairs. The room was big enough that it was like each girl could have their own room within it.

"Wait, why are their five beds? There's only four of us." Hinata questioned. The girls just shrugged and set their stuff down.

"Come to think of it, there was another room at the end of the hall. Maybe we aren't the only ones in this dorm. I mean we did get the deluxe luxury Senior Suit Dorm. That means it holds ten students." Ino thought out loud. The other girls remembered and let it go. They weren't the only ones staying there, that was for sure. The four females decided to unpack and then head downstirs.

* * *

"Will you two stop arguing. Man if we get complaints from other people this year, I'm gonna kill you." Neji threathened the two arguing idiots. Sasuke and Naruto. Shikamaru just stood there watching the two while waiting for Neji to open the door. Once he got it open they all walked inside. Suddenly the four males could hear giggling. All noise ceased. The boys stared frozen. What were the girls doing in their dorm?

The girls were all sitting in the living room. Ino was laying on the couch with her head in Saukra's lap. Sakura was angeled so Ino would be comforatable. TenTen was laying on her stomach on the floor next to the chair Hinata was sitting on. Hinata was curled up in an overstuffed chair. They were laughing and thinking back when they heard the door open. They were thinking that it might be the other girls. Boy were they sadly mistaken. Standing in the doorway was an aggravated Neji, a lazy Shikamaru, and an arguing Sasuke and Naruto. The boys saw them and froze. No more noise was heard. The girls sat frozen as well. Ino had sat up to see who was coming and was surprised. Why were the boys here?

"What are you doing here?" They all said together. Okay that was creepy.

"Why are you hear? Why are you copying us? Hey, stop that!" Again they were all together in asking. They all groaned. This was gonna be one hell of a year.

**Xoxoxo I know it was short but I will try to make them as short as possiable. Well that's it for know. R&R please. Xoxoxo**


	3. What The Hell Is Going On Today?

**Xoxoxoxo I'm back. I will try to make this as long as possiable so deal wtih me for right now. I hope you enjoy this. Xoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: Joke- I own Naruto. (Cops come in and grab me) Hey I said it was a joke. No need to get all touchy with the handcuffs.**

Sakura was the first one to move. She got up from the couch and walked over to the boys.

"Okay there has to be a reasonable explanation for this. Are you guys sure that this is your dorm?" She tried to reason. The guys nodded. She turned her head to the girls who were now standing behind her. They looked just as confused as the guys. She sighed and thought of a way to fix this little problem.

"Well I guess we should go down and see if there was a mixup and if we can get this fixed." The guys dropped their stuff and turned to leave. The girls all walked past Sakura. She blinked and then realized that they left her.

"Hey don't leave me you bastards!" She screamed as she locked the door. She ran to catch up with her friends. She jumped on Sasuke's back, making him stumble and almost fall. Almost.

"Sakura! You crazy bitch. What the hell?" He scolded.

"Piggy-back ride!" She squealed. No there was no way in HELL that he was about to give his sixteen year old best friend a piggy-back ride. There was just no way. So why was she still on his back?

"No." He said. Plain and simple.

"Pwease. Come on, for me?" She put on that baby voice and said it in his ear to top it off. He just couldn't resist her. So he did what he did any other time.

He gave in.

"Fine." He muttered. Sakura was beaming she loved piggy-back rides.

"Thank you, sweetie." She used one of his pet names that she had for him.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He shot back at her. He chuckled to himself as she made herself comfy on his back. She had her arms around his neck and her chin on his shoulder. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while his hands were under her legs, supporting her. He and Sakura always acted like this. Many people thought that they were dating but they were wrong. They had known eachother since birth. Their parents were buisness partners and best friends. Sometimes they would go out just the two of them or when the group would watch movies, they would cuddle on the couch. They had always done this ever since they were little. They had never been more than best friends. Even thought they were best friends he still couldn't resist her. He had a hard time telling her no. People really thought they were together when they called eachother by pet names. They had started that when they were around six. They started calling eachother by pet names and it just stuck.

Sasuke carried Sakura all the way downstairs. The group of eight reached the reseption desk and saw a lady. She was about 31 and had short brown hair and brown eyes. She looked up at the group with confused eyes. Why the hell was Sakura on Sakuke's back.

"Hey Shizune." Sakura greeted the girl as if she wasn't on someone's back.

"How can I help you guys?" Shizune asked.

"Well there seems to be a mixup. You see we all seem to be sharing the same dorm and as you can see, we aren't all the same gender." Hinata explained. Shizune started typing on her computer. A small smile crept onto her face. So tsunade had planned this. She was definatly up to something. She turned to the group of waiting teens.

"Well, there was no mixup. You all were assingned the same room." Shizune explained.

"Well why the hell were we assingned the same room if we aren't the same gender? Huh?" Ino asked while she got in Shizune's face, a intimidating scowl eveident on her face. Shizune gulped. Ino was scary when she wanted to be.

"W-well, you see this year we have new system. Most of the dorms are co-ed now. I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." Shizune squeaked out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING, DAMMNIT?!" Sakura screamed. She was the vice principal and principal's assistant for fucking sake.

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke soothed. Damn that girl had some lungs.

"I'm so sorry." Apologized Shizune.

Sakura sighed. She guessed there was nothing they could do and there was no reason to argue any further.

"Fine. We'll just have to deal with it." She mumbled. Shizune relaxed.

The group of teens turned to leave when.........

"Oh and Sakura? The rest of your bags arrived." Shizune added.

"Oh thanks." Sakura tried to get off Sasuke's back but he wasn't having it. Sasuke knew how much she lovd to be carried and he knew she was tired as well as frustrated.

"I got it." Sasketold her. Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Sasuke cut he off. Sasuke took his hand from under one of her legs as put his fingers to his lips. He let out a shrill whistel.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke called out to his friend. Naruto was talking to Hinata. The two were laughing and Hinata was almost as red a tomatoe.

"Naruto, stop flirting with Hinata and get your happy ass over here!" Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Naruto was blushing as stuttering. He marched over to Sasuke.

"That was so not cool, Teme." Naruto sulked.

"Yea yea, whatever. You're just mad cause you got caught."Bingo. Sasuke knew Naruto would shut up then.

"......." And he was right on target. After his litttle victory cheer inside his head he motioned his head to Sakura. Naruto scrunched his face up in confusion when realization hit him. He walked behinde him and held out his arms. Sakura let go of her current piggy-back giver and fell into Naruto's arms. Naruto arranged Sakura in his arms so she was bridal style. Sakura slung her arms around his neck. Sasuke reached down and picked up her bags.

Man what the fuck was in these damn bags? Bricks?

Sasuke grunted in effort as he tried to heave the bags up. This should not be happeneing. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He could bench press 180 with ease and these mere bag were giving him trouble. Hell, he does push ups with one of the girls on his back and had no problem. Usualy Sakura would sit on his back and count or watch tv or... something. He could bench press Sakura and then Hinata back to back wit hmo problem.

"Sasuke, could you come here?" Sakura called him. He heaved himself and the bags over to her. She waved her had in a motion that meant for him to lean down. He complied and bent down.

Sakura spontanieously kissed his cheek and smiled."Thank you ." She giggled. Sasuke smiled. He kissed her forhead.

"Anything for you, honey." They smiled at eachother as if they were sharing an unspoken secert joke.

The Naruto had to go and ruin the moment.

"You two are so perfect for eacother." Wrong move.

Sakura began to beat the shit out of Naruto.

"You wanna repeat that? Huh? I dare you." Sakura seethed as she began to pound on his head.

"Ow! Sakura, stop. Dammnit woman, will you quit?" Naruto screamed. There wasn't much more than that that he could do considering he didn't want to drop her and piss her off more. He wasn't ready to die today. He wanted to live to see 18.

All of their friends just stood there. They all sweatdropped. Why were those two such idiots. Sometimes Sakura was so immature. It was expected from Naruto but their female leader? That was just sad.

"Sakura, stop! I'll run with you if you stop." Naruto reasoned.

"Really? Yay!" Sakura cheered. Sometimes it was a good thing that she was childish. Naruto began to run to the stair back to the dorm.

"WHEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed like a child. Sasuke shook his head. How did he end up with a best friend like her?

Halfway down the hall, Sasuke was really starting to wonder what was in these bags.

"Sakura? Baby, what is in these bags" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura looked around. She was on alert.

"Stuff............" She looked around.

Ino pulled out her key to open the door while silently laughing at Sasuke. That's when she noticed that the door was already unlocked. She could have sworn Sakura said she locked it.

"Sakura didn't you say that you locked the door?" In turned to look at her. She had a serious look on her face.

"Yea. I did. Why?" Sakura asked. She was concerned at the fact that Ino had a serious look on her face. Ino was rarely ever serious.

"Because it's unlocked." Ino's face hardened. Everyone got quiet. Did someone break in? Naruto's grip on Sakura tightened. Sasuke stood infront of them. The rest of the boys positioned themselves infront of the grils. Shikamaru nudged the door open and checked around. "What the hell?" Aske Hinata.

Shikamaru waved the rest inside. That's when they saw something on the couch. More like someone.

The boys all looked wary. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura had their mouths hung open in shock. TenTen was the only one who seemed to have her voice.

"OH, FUCK NAW!!!!"

**Xoxoxoxo Okay I hate to do that to you but I have too. Can you guess who it is ? The first person to guess it right gets the next chapter dedicated to them only. Here's a hint: There are two people, one girl, and one boy. Message me or send your guess in a review. I wanna thank BlueSword27, Monty712, and KanKanAnime123 for their support. I love you **


	4. The Evil Bitch Is Back!

**Xoxoxo Okay so I first want to thank all of you who reviewed and tried to guess Some of you got it half right but none of you got it completly right. Those who got it half right are **

**pirateKitten11893**

**&**

**xemotionalyCONSTIPATEDx**

**Since they only got it half right I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to all of you who reviewed and that way it's fair. I might add another challenge soon so make sure that you look for that. Thank you so much for all your suport and positive comments. On with the story! Xoxoxoxo**

TenTen whirled around. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. No seriously they were. Her mouth was moving as if she was trying to say something but no sound came out. She just stood there like that with her finger pointed at the living room area.

Sakura got out of her intial state of shock. She struggled to get out of Naruto's grip. She managed to wrringle out of his arms and safely land on her feet. Naruto didn't seem to notice the lack of weight at all because his arms just dropped to his sides. Tyical moron. He was so stupid.

Sakura marched her way past the group. She walked past TenTen.

"Close your mouth before and fly falls in and you chocke and it's ot nice to point." She told her as she put TenTen's arm down and puched her jaw up. She was seething. She walked up to the front of the group. She stood between Sasuke and Neji. Ino and Hinata were behinde her while Shikamaru was next to Ino and Naruto next to Hinata. TenTen was behinde Neji. They had decided that since there was an even number of people in the gang each boy got a respective girl. Each boy got a girl to protect.... even though the girls could kick anyone's ass but you know. Whatever helps the guys sleep at night.

That was when she noticed that there were two people not one. Sai was here too but that didn't matter. Sakura just strugged it off and concentrated on the one person. The one that was the desipse of her exsistence.

"What the fuck are you doing here _Karin_?" Sakura asked. She spat the name with venom. She looked at the red headed girl. Karin was slightly taller than Sakura. Sh had long red hair and wore thick black glasses. She wore way too much makeup and tight clothes. She had on a micro mini and a low cut revealing blouse. Oh yea she was real atractive.

Like hell!!!

"This is my dorm bitch." Karin replied with a hint of triumph in her voic. Oh how Sakura wanted to smack that smirk off her hideouse face. And you know what? She thinks she will. The mocking glint in Karin's eye just sent Sakura over the edge.

Sakura lunged at the ugly girl. She grabbed a fist full of Karin's hair and yanked at it. She didn't get a chance to reach the rest of her because a pair of strong arms pulled her away.

"Let me go Sasuke! I'm gonna kill her!" She yelled at Sasuke. Then she turned her attention back to Karin. "You bitch! You're gonna get what's comin' to ya!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke just continued to drag her back toward the group. Ino, Hinata, And TenTen stated screaming and cussing out Karin while Karin did the same. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto just held their respective girls back. Just because blood would blend in with the carpet didn't mean that the cops wouldn't find it. They all couldn't afford to go back to Juvie. Especialy Sakura.

Sasuke pulled Sakura to his chest. He held her there and rocked her gently. He knew that seeing Karin again after what had happened was killing her. He just needed to keep her calm. She was juststarting to make progress and she couldn't go into relapse now.

"Shh. Sakura calm down." He whispered. He stroked her back softly.

"Why Sasuke? Why the fuck did she have to show up? Why?!" Sakura started so sob. The sobs shook her tiny frame. Tears streamed down her face.

Sasuke couldn't stand to see her this way. Sure he had seen her cry before but he never liked it. He was one of the few people who have ever seen Sakura cry. Every time she did he felt like his heart broke. He just pulled her closer and pushed her head down to lay on his chest. She complied and began to cry. He just rested his head on top of her's and tried his best to calm her.

"I'm here. I'm right here. I got ya, babe. I got ya." He held her. Sheclutched onto im as if he was all she had.

"It won't be that bad." Sasuke tried to reason with her after a few minutes.

"Yes it will! She ruined my life, Sasuke." Sakura whispered violently. That's when Karin decided to magicaly make things worse.

"I'M BACK BITCHES!!!!" Karin screamed with satisaction and victory.

Sakura only cried harder and brokedown in Sasuke's arms.

**Xoxoxo I know it was kinda short but oh well. I have a new challenge for you guys. You guys have to try and guess what Karin did to Sakura to mak her hate her so much other than the fact that Karin is Karin. I hate her. Anyway just like last time I will dedicate the next chapter to the first person who gets it right. only this time I might mention you in a part of the story. I won't tell you how but I will tell you that it all depends on how good your answer is. If you get it close to the answer as possiable then you will get both parts of the prize. If you only get it half right then you will only get the dedication. If no one gets it like last time then I'm just gonna dedicate it to everyone who reviewed. Here's your hint: You have to be a really sick person to do this kind of thing. You have to be creative with it. It is really horriable. **

**Okay well try your best and you know the drill but in case you forgot. Message me or put your answer in your review. Well that's it for now. Xoxoxo**


	5. Our Everything

**Xoxoxo Okay well I didn't expect for someone to get the answer right so soon but....... DING! DING! WE HAVE A WINNER AND IT IS xemotionalyCONSTIPATEDx. She was the winner. So make sure you go on her profile or whatever. Just make sure you congragulate her because she got it right dammnit and she was completly right. I think that she is very good. Well many congrats and now for the first part of your prize.........**

**Dedication: xemotionalyCONSTIPATEDx**

**Thank you! Xoxoxo**

Sasuke was outside on the balcony. Yes the dorm had a balcony. Acutualy it had one on off the living room and one off each room. It was the Deluxe Luxury Senoir Suit Dorm after all. He sighed. After Sakura had broken down in his arms she literaly cried herself to exahaustion. The rest of the group had stood infront of them the entire time she cried. Thank GOD. If Karin saw her cry then well...... let's just say it wouldn't be pretty. He had carried her upstairs to the guys dorm. He didn't want her asleep in the girls room when Karin was in the room unpacking. There was no telling what could happen. He had put her in his bed seeing as he was the only one of the boys who hadn't put his stuff all over his bed.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura had stopped shacking. Her sobs ceased. Her body went limp. Sasuke had pulled her away only to find her eyes closing. She was tired. He scooped her up in his arms, careful not to be rough. As he carried her past his friends all arguing stopped. He glanced over at TenTen. Their eyes met for a second. TenTen's eyes flashed with anger. She knew that this was hard for Sakura. And that only made her anger grow. The shouting started again as Sasuke made his way upstairs with a sleepy Sakura in his arms._

_He nudged the door open with his foot. He walked over to the bed under the window. He slowly layed her down. She stirred as he tucked her in. _

_"Sasuke?" A faint whisper reached his ears. He stopped in the middle of his actions and stared down at his pink haired best friend._

_"Hmm?" He hummed gently to let her know she had his attention. He crouched down by her side. Brushing a few strands of hair out of her face he remembered the countless times he had seen her like this. Her face was tear stricken and her jade eyes still held the remaints of tears._

_"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her face. He chuckled._

_"No because the first time I met you was when you were first born and I was 1." He reminded her._

_"But-" He cut her off before she could come back with a smartass remark. " I do remember our first birthday party, our first playdate, our first dance, our first vacation together. I remember our first everything."_

_She smiled but it soon faltered._

_"Do you remember what she did?" Tears threatened to escape her large jade orbs. How could he forget. All those court dates. All the nights he spent consoling her. All the times she brokedown. All the times he punched random objects because he couldn't make her pain go away. All the times he went to therapy with her. All the times she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming._

_"Yea." He said somewhat reluctantly. The story played out in his head._

_It was a regular Saturday night. Someone was throwing a huge party at some club. The gang dressed for the occation and were about to head out. It was one of the rare times the girls dressed up._

_"Do I look like a whore?" Ino asked. She was wearing a white and purple plaid mini skirt, a purple tight top that crisscrossed at the collar and wrapped around the neck along with white platform heels. Her hair was down and straight. Her bangs were evenly seperated and framed her face. Nope not a whore. A dominatrix undercover. _

_She turned away from the mirror. She looked around for someone to answer her question._

_"Nope. More like a undercover dominatrix. Sweet but sexy." Shikamaru reassured her._

_"Good." Ino nodded._

_"Do I look too girly?" TenTen asked with disgust at the word girly. She too turned around. She had on a green camoflauge mini, a matching camo tank that had Angel written in gold across the chest and black combat boots. Her hair was in a mid ponytail. Most of her bangs were on one side while a piece of them were on the other, framing the outline of her face._

_"No. You look like a girl who can hold her own. Pretty but not to be fucked with." Neji answered. He tugged on her ponytail for emphasis. TenTen simply smiled in agreement._

_"Man this is troublesome." Complained Shikamaru. Neji just looked at him. _

_Shikamaru had on a green Konoha Ninjas jersey, baggy tan cargo pants and tan workboots. His har was down and straight. Man he didn't put much effort into his appearance._

_Shikamaru yawned and Neji sweatdropped._

_"Whatever you say dude." Neji laughed. He wore grey baggy jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. he had grey Vanz on and he had decided not to bother with his hair._

_"Can someone tie my bracelet?" Hinata asked. Naruto came up to her as she delicatley held out her wrist. She had on a dark blue ruffle skirt, a dark blue tubetop with silver stars going from big to small diagonaly and a pair of combat boots. Her midnight blue hair was in a delicate bun with her bangs swept to one side._

_"There you go." Naruto said as he dropped her hand. He had on baggy blue jeans and a orange button up shrit which he left open and had a black wife beater under it. He wore black converse and laid his hair down for the night. Even though he well knew it would be messed up by the end of the night._

_Everyone continued to get ready._

_"Hurry up you guys! I just got a text from _**xemotionalyCONSTIPATEDx**_. She said the party is already raveing." Ino rushed._

_"Okay but first do you guys think-" Sakura started._

_"You look great." Sasuke reassured her. Sakura was wearing black extreme skinny jeans, a tight black spaghetti strap tank that said "QUEEN BITCH!" in red writing and had a crown over the 'Q'. It was figure hugging and stopped a few inches above her navel. It went perfect with her skinnies because they were low rise. On her feet were black spiked heels that Ino forced her to wear. Her pink hair was done in lose curls and her bangs softly framed her face._

_Sasuke thought she looked like an angel. He always wondered how he got so lucky to have her as a best friend. He wore baggy black jeans, a black button up shirt that unlike Naruto he rolled up to his elbow and a blood red wife beater underneath. He had on black and red DC's and kept his hair messy._

_Sakura came over and tried to straighten his shirt and button it up. He grabbed her wrists._

_"It's okay." Sasuke told her._

_"You sure you want it open?" She asked. He nodded._

_The party was jumpin' and the group split. They agreed to check their phones periodicaly and to meet back at the bar every two hours. They danced and partied just like they always did. They had no clue what events would unfold later. _

_Sakura was dancing with some guy from her science class. She was having fun and felt like nothing mattered. All that mattered was her fun. She danced with the guy when someone pushed her roughly._

_"Hey bitch! Watch were you're going!" She yelled in the direction of from where the push came. There she saw the one, the only............ KARIN! And the crowd goes boo and yells rude remarks and so forth. Karin snapped her fingers and Sakura felt large hands grip her shoulders. The yanked her protest were muffled by the loud music and a grimmy hand that covered her mouth._

_Karin sauntered over to Sakura. She leaned in close. _

_"I warned you to stay away. You didn't listen. Now you're gonna pay, slut." She whispered. She had the grin of a insane person._

_She backed away and looked up. "Well I'm not paying you to stand there." She snapped. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. She screamed and struggled to get away as they drug her into the back of the club. No matter what she did it was as if no one seemed to notice her._

_:End of Flashback_

_Sasuke looked back at Sakura only to see that she fell asleep. He smiled a sad smile. With that he tucked her in and stood to his full height._

_"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." He whispered as he headed off to the balcony._

He sighed once again. Reaching into his pocket her pulled out a pack of cigaretts. He took one out of the pack and put one end in his mouth. He put the now open pack back in his pocket. He began searching his other pocket for his lighter. But it wasn't there. He searched all over his body and still no sigh of his lighter.

"Looking for this?" A annoying voice asked. Sasuke stopped searching and looked up at the source only yo wish he hadn't. It was Karin. She was standing there holding his lighter.

"No." He sneered and turned away. He leaned his arms on the railing. He snapped his thumb and middle fingers together. A small flame appeared and he pointed the flame to the end of the cigarette that wasn't in his mouth. The end lit and he inhaled. Pulling it out of his mouth he exhaled, producing a cloud of smoke.

He really need to quit. Sakura called them 'Death in stick', 'Cancer sticks', 'Nicateen rods' all sorts of names. She had once told him that she was concerned and she didn't like him smoking. But she told him that if it made him happy then she wouldn't stand in his way but she still didn't like it. One time she even snatched the cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the ground and stomped on it and then told him not to smoke around her unless she came near him while he did it. That and not to do it around children and something about kicking puppies. What puppies had to do with him smoking no one knew but whatever.

"Why do you hate me, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked the raven haired boy sadly. He turned to face her. His fists clenched in anger. How could she even ask that? And then act upset like she was the one done wrong on top of that. That whore.

"You ruined my best friends life." With that simple statement he filcked his cigarette away, not caring wear it landed, and stomped inside.

TIME SKIP

The gang was getting ready to have their own little party. They decided to just chill tonight. They laid out blankets and pillows across the floor and couches and chairs. I

IN THE LIVING ROOM

"No! I wanna watch a comedy!" Naruto whined.

"No, dobe we are not watching a comedy!" Sasuke screamed back.

"But it's my turn to pick the first movie." Naruto replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No it's not. Your turn was last week It's Sakura's turn." Sasuke reminded his idiotic friend.

"It's princess's turn. Really?" Naruto had a innocently confused face on.

Sasuke put his head in his hands. Man was Naruto stupid. The boys continued to set up in the living room while the girls were in the kitchen. Speaking of the girls..........

"I wonder what the girls are up too?" Neji bust out. Devilish grins spread around.

IN THE KITCHEN

The girls plus Sai where in the kitchen. Oh yea. Sai was the fifth guy. He was very pale and tall. He was lean and had flat black hair and round black eyes. However..... Sai was GAY! Yup. He was 120% gay. He was bonding with the girls. So technicaly there were 6 girls in that dorm. They were gabbing and chating while cooking dinner and getting snaks, dessert and popcorn ready for the movie.

"So, Sai, what do you like more? Watercolor or sketching?" Hinata asked their new friend. He and Hinata had been talking about art for awhile.

"Sketching. Definatly." He grinned. They continued to talk about art and GOD knows what. The boys, who had been peaking aroundthe corner, decided to join.

Naruto went up to Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata blushed and giggled while Naruto grinned like a moron. They had been dating for about 7 months now and o far so good. At least until Naruto screws up. Everyone had bets on when he would. So far TenTen was in the lead with Sakura and Hinata. It's really sad when your own girlfriend bets against you.

Shikamaru went up to Ino and rested his head on her shoulder. Ino smiled and reached back to touch his head. She turned her head slightly to kiss his forehead. They had been together for about a year now. They were total opposites. One was hyper and energetic and the other was clam and lazy. Well whatever makes them happy.

Neji went up to TenTen and kissed her cheek and started whispering in her ear. Whatever he was saying was making her laugh. They had been together the longest. 2 years! DAMN!!! They were happy and rarely ever fought.

Sai sighed and caught Sakura's eye. She looked at him, one eyebow raised. He just looked back.

"Young love. Isn't it just wonderful, Lollipop?" He sighed. Sai had this look of deep thought. It was as if he was in his own little world. Sakura just turned around and continued cooking. She heard a small giggle come from the side. It was Ino and Shikamaru. Or was it Naruto and Hinata. Maybe it was TenTen and Neji. She stared at her friends. There was a dreamy look in her eyes. She loved her friends, really she did. They were her family. Her fellow gang members. But sometimes she envied them. They were so happy together. They each had someone to love and know they loved them back. Someone to hold and kiss. She wanted that. The closest she had ever had to a first kiss was when Sasuke would kiss her cheek or forehead as a friendly sign of enderment. She decided, however, that she would be happy for her friends and not show her ever growing jealousey.

Still.................

Sakura's little moment didn't go unoticed. Karin saw the way she looked at the three couples. She saw the look in her eyes.

A sly grin spread across the redheads face. She calmly walked up behind Sakura. She leaned in close to her ear.

"Hurt's doesn't it? To realize that you're all alone and you can't have what you desire most." Karin whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura pushed her away and whirled around. Whipflash anyone?

"You stay the fuck away from me and my friends." Sakura growled. She would have pounced on the girl but a hand stopped her. Sakura looked up to yell angrily at whoever had interfered.

"Sakura." Sasuke warned. The rosetts shoulders slumped and she glared at Karin. Sasuke steered her out of the kitchen saying he needed to talk to her.

"You are so lucky I'm on probation." Sakura said.

"Why Sakura, I don't know what I did to ever make you hate me so much." Karin innocently spoke.

"You BITCH!! You know damn well what you did! How could you not?" Sakura screamed.

"Well could you remind me?" Karin requested.

"You paid three guys to beat and rape me. Because of you I went through hell and back." Sakura said lowly.

"And don't you forget it." Karin snapped. Sasuke took this opproutunity to take Sakura out of the kitchen.

WITH SASUKE AND SAKURA

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned. All her anger disappeared when she lookedat his handsome face.

"There's something I've noticed latley." He answere her question. Sakura gulped. She prayed to GOD that he didn't notice her want of a boyfriend. Knowing him he would probably make fun of her.

Sasuke took her silence as a que to go on.

"I see the way you look at Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen and Naruto and Hinata. I see that you want what they have. You want love." Sasuke said softly. Sakura raised her eyes to meet his. They were soft and gentle. He knew what she desired. He knew it.

"Sakura, we've been friends since birth. I've been there for you and I want nothing more than to give you everything." Sasuke expressed. It was about time he told her.

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked. She moved closer to him.

"Ever since we were kids I've felt more than just a connection towards you. I think you're perfect. You are smart, talented, angelic. Your body is amazing and you're everything I ever wanted." Sasuke admitted.

"Are you trying to say that you think you love me?" Sakura asked, hopeful. Sakura had been in love with Sasuke since the first met. He was her everything. She just never had the heart to tell him.

"I don't think I love you. I know I do." Sasuke finally confessed. He leaned down and captured her lips. It felt so right. His arms snaked around her slim, curvy waist. This was what he had dreamed. Only it was way better in reality.

Sakura didn't give a moments hesitation. She kissed him back with years of pent up passion an desire. Her arms found their way around his broad shoulders. This was everything. This one moment was just the start of many to come.

They pulled apart after about 5 minutes. They were panting heavily.

"Sakura Haruno, will you be my girlfriend?" He breathed.

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. Yes I will." She breathed as well. Sasuke smiled. It wasn't a smirk nor a grin. It was a true smile that lit up his face.

Once again he captured her lips.

"You are my everything." They both whispered against the others lips. They both smiled.

Everything was better when they were together.

**Xoxoxo Well that was it for now. You know the drill. See ya soon. Xoxoxo**


	6. Dense Bitch!

**Xoxoxo Okay I'm back again. By the way I have nothing but love for gay people. Or bi-sexuals. I have friends that are gay and bi and loved them dearly. So just to clarify that because I didn't last chapter. Well thank you and on with the **

After their little moment, Sakura and Sasuke decided to go back to the kitchen. No on seemed to notice that they had left. Sakura went back to the curry she had been cooking and Sasuke joined boys. He grabbed a seat at the island and plopped next to Naruto. They started talking and watching the girls. Their eyes traveled back and forth as the girls wandered around the kitchen. The girls always cooked and sometimes the guys did or helped, but normaly they did it.

Ino was cooking a nice roasted chicken. TenTen was making mashed potatoes, peas, gravy, and dinner rolls. Hinata was incharge of dessert which was a chocolate fudge cake with chocolate lava inside. She was making the glaze icing for it while it baked. Sakura was making spicy chicken curry, rice, and her special rassberry sweet tea. She had once made it for Sasuke when they were little and he loved it ever since. Eventuealy she made it for everyone. They were running around the kitchen trying to make everything perfect.

"What am I supposed to do?" Karin whined. Everyone menatly groaned. Why them?

"Make a salad." TenTen deadpanned while she threw a carrot peeler at her. No she really threw one at her. Lucky for Karin, she ducked.

"Damn." TenTen muttered returning to the peas. She started muttering curses under her breath. Sakura, being a demon herself, could here her. She giggled silently to herself.

"How do I do that?" Karin asked. She was so dense that she didn't know how to make a simple salad. By now Sakura was boiling. This girl was really testing her patience.

Sai, noticing Sakura's dark aura, put a hand on the small of Karin's back and led her away to make the salad.

"C'mon sweetie, I'll show you how." He said with the patience of a Saint. Thank GOD he did 'cause she sure didn't.

Even as Karin was on the other side of the kitchen, Sakura's patience was thinning. As she stirred the curry her patience was becoming nonexsitent. After stirring she moved on to the tea. Sakura mashed up the rassberries and kept mashing for about five minutes. Each time she would mash harder. The berries wouldn't mash. Why won't they mash dammnit?! Her temper and self control was slippong dramaticly.

Sasuke watched his best friend and now new girlfriend. She was loseing control quickly. She was murdering the poor bowl. That poor bowl. It never had a chance. What did it do to deserve such pain?

Sasuke ejected himself from his seat and made his way over to the angry girl. He quietly slipped his arms around her tiny waist. Still, she countinued on her murder of the bowl. He rested his chin on her shoulder and pulled her tighter against himself. She stopped slowly and relaxed. Sakura put down the masher and relased her death grip on the bowl. She crossed her arms and huffed.

Sasuke chuckled at her childish actions. He nuzzled her neck and planted a kiss there.

"Sakura." He whispered her name low. Sakura continued grumbeling under her breath.

"Sa-ku-ra." This time he pronounced each syllable of her name. She continued.

"Baby." This got her attention. Her mutters stopped and she quieted down. Sasuke ran his fingers over her stomach lightly. This was code for _turn around_. Sakura turned around in his arms. She wrapped her small arms around his muscular torso. She gave him a gental squeeze. Sasuke kissed the top of her head and held her just as tightly. He understood how this was hard for her.

They were having a good little moment together when suddenly..........

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sai screamed. He was glaring at Karin. Go figure.

"It's not my fault it's so confusing!" Karin defended. She glared back.

"It's a salad for the love of GOD! You are such a dense bitch!" Sai lost it.

"You wanna repeate that" Karin dared.

"Dense Bitch!" Sai yelled in her face "I would smack you right now if I didn't know I could kick your ass so easily."

"It's not nice to hit girls." Was her lame comeback.

"Well considering I'm gay, basicaly I am a girl. And honey, trust, I don't give a damn what gende either one of us are 'cause I would still whop your ass!" Sai responded fiercly.

That's when it all happened.

**Xoxoxo Well I hope you liked it. I don't have much to say except thankx to all my loyal fans and I love you guys very much. You guys know the drill. See ya next **


	7. Bitch Fights And Movie Night

**Xoxoxo Hey everyone! I know I've been gone but I've been really busy with school. It is not an excuse, it's life. Anyway I am here to give you another chapter. So here goes! Xoxoxo**

SLAP!

The sound of skin meeting skin rang out in the room. Sai had his head turned to the right. A huge red mark slowly appeared on his left cheek. Karin stood there with her hand still raised in the air. It seemed that time stood still. Then it was as if everything suddenly came off of pause and went onto fast forward.

Sai lunged at Karin. He took her to the ground. Sai pinned Karin. With one hand pinning her hands above her head and his legs straddiling her waist, Sai slapped her repeatdly. Sai punched her everywhere he could. Kari just screamed and cried like the little whiny bitch she is.

The gang just stood their, smirks and smiles all gracing their faces. Had they not all hated Karin, they might have actually have helped her and thought about the faft the Sai was indeed a guy and was hitting a girl was wrong. But who the hell cared. GO SAI!! KICK HER ASS!!!!!!!!

Eventualy the boys interveined. Much to the girls dissapointment and theirs too.

"Let's go eat okay. Boys will you set up the table?" Hinata asked. The boys gathered the stuff and headed to the dining room. The girls grabbed the food and began to set it out. As usual, Neji led the prayer and they all dug in.

"Jeez Naruto. How much are you gonna eat?" Ino asked the blonde next to her. Naruto merely glanced at her. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his plate. Everyone sweatdropped. What were they going to do with him?

Dinner was filled with laughter and jokes. Well minus Karin who was keeping her mouth shut. Serves the slut right.

After dinner, the girls cleaned up while the boys went to go set everything up in the living room.

The girls were in the kitchen. TenTen was helping Ino put away the leftovers. Hinata was wipeing down the counters. Karin was staying out of the way. Sakura was washing the dishes.

Sakura was humming a unknown tune softly to herself. She was currently rinsing a plate. She smiled at her reflection but it disappeared. Flashbackes started. No. Sakura shook her head to get rid of the memories. She would be strong.

"Come on girls! We're about to start the first movie." Sai called from the livingroom. The girls finished up what they were doing and went to meet the boys.

Ino positioned herselfnext to Shikamaru. Shikamaru draped his arm across her shoulders. He leaned back and Ino leaned with him. He may never really addmit it but he really did lovee her. He smiled to himself. He loved being near her.

TenTen sat next to Neji. She kissed him softly on the cheek and snuggled into his side. Neji pressed himself closer to her. He truly must be meant to be with her. He could never get enough of her. He even had dreams of one day making her his wife.

Hinata meekly curled into Naruto. He just smiled. How he got someone as great as Hinata he would never know. She was so graceful and shy. She accepted him and he loved her. He had never thought he would have deserved someone as wonderful.

Sakura plopped herself on Sasuke. He welcomed her with open arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Sasuke stroked her hair. They never imagined it could be this great.

The first movie they watched was The Haunting In Conneticiut. They had just recently bought that one and hadn't even taken the plastic off it. The girls cuddled up to their boys and the boys held the girls. Karin was sitting infront of the tv on the floor.

Ino and Shikamaru were snuggled up in one of the chairs.

Naruto and Hinata were in the one across from them.

TenTen and Neji were lounged on the floor somewhere.

Sasuke and Sakura were on the sofa. Sai was laying infront of the couch right under Sakura's feet.

Neji pressed play and the night began.


	8. Strong Mind, Weak Heart

**Xoxoxo Okay I know the last chapter wasn't all that great but I was rushed when I wrote it. I really am trying my best her so give me a break. Well hope this one is better! Xoxoxo**

_Music. That was what she heard. It was as soft melody that sounded familiar. It pulsed through her. It lured her. She walked down the hallway. The sound of her heels clicking against the floor was the only sound. Her pink hair swayed with each step. Where was she? Why did this place look so familiar?_

_Down the hall was a grand oak door. She placed her hand on the handled and turned it. With a push she managed to get it open._

_The room was dark and deserted. _

_"Hello?" She called out. Her voice echoed off the walls. No one answered._

_She took a step into the room and the door closed behinde her. She whirled around. Reaching for the handle franticly in the dark she began to panic when she found the door locked._

_"Welcome. We've been waiting for you" An erie voice crept from the darkness. Her emerald eyes rapidly searched for the source but to no avail. That's when someone or something unseen grabbed her and dragged her farther into the dark abyss._

Sakura woke with a start. She was sitting ramrod straight in her bed. She was breathing heavy and was in a cold sweat. Her hands immediatly flew to her body out of habit. When she was sure that everything was in place and attached she relaxed. She let out a sigh of releif as her shoulders slumped. Running a shaky hand threw her hair, she laid back. Startled by her dream and a little frightened, she threw off the covers that concealed her body againt the dark. Making her was to the bedroom door, careful not to wake her friends, Sakura headed to the boys' room.

Sakura quietly shut the door and tiptoed across the room. She headed toward the bed under the window. She knew in it was her sleeping boyfriend. When she was at her destination she stood by the bedside. Sakura pulled back the duvet and slid in. This wasn't the first time she's slept with him. They did numerous times when they were kids.

Sakura snuggled into his back, inhaling his scent. Closing her eyes, she let his warmth take her over. Sakura felt the bed shift and arms snake around her. Something warm nuzzled her neck softly.

"Can't sleep?" A deep voice whispered. Sakura lifted her face up and opened her eyes. Onxy met emerald.

"Bad dream." Sakura cast her eyes downward. She suddenly felt childish. Everytime she would run to him. She was weak. Still to this day she relied on him.

"Sorry for waking you. I'll just go back to my room." Sakura resolved. She tried to remove herself from the bed but was pulled back.

"Stay. It's okay." Sasuke refused to let her go. He knew she was trying to be strong. She always felt like a burden. She never was though. He pulled her closer. He gently stroked her back at a steady pace until he felt her relax. Sasuke peered down only to find a sleeping beauty.

A smile graced his lips. He bent down and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight. I love you." we're the last words he uttered before he tucked her into his arms and he too fell asleep.


	9. Your Chance

**Xoxoxoxo Okay. I'm gonna give you guys a chance to be apart of the story. If you want anything special in the story you just have to say so! I want to give you guys a say so. Besides I want to get to know what my readers look for in a story. Okay, listed below are the rules and what not. I will try to incorrpurate everyone's ideas, so please be creative and try your best. Think of this as a contest if that motivates you. It sort of is. You win if your idea is picked, o course there's more than one winner. You will be recognized for you input. Good Luck (=! Xoxoxoxo**

**RULES:**

**1) Must be specific**

**2) Cannot be plagerized**

**3) Has to be original**

**4) Can't be over T rated**

**5) Has to be e-mailed to me first**

**6) Is not limited to only one idea, Go crazy**

**7) Have Fun With It !!!!!**


	10. Duck Duck SHOOT!

**Xoxoxo Hey everyone. I know my last chapter kinda bit. don't worry, I'll try my best to make it better and longer. If there is any delay to my chapters I'll post a note to let you know. Xoxoxo**

The next morning everyone was downstaris at breakfast. Except the girls. The boys were making breakfast and the girls were no where in site.

"Naruto, what time is it?" Shikamaru asked as he sipped his coffe. He kept his eyes trained on Sasuke's back while he made pancakes. Naruto flicked his wrist out and looked at the siver watch on his wrist.

"Nine." He replied lazily. The girls were definatly late. Usualy they would rush down at the smell of food. And the fact that Sasuke had made a huge stack of pancakes and not one girl had appeared was just plain..... weird.

CRASH!!!

SCREAM!!!

BANG!!!

"TENTEN, GET UP NOW!!!" A commanding voice yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" another voice resited.

All the boys sweatdropped. Looks like the girls were up afterall. Why did they have to wake up so loudly? Pretty soon they were gonna start getting complaints from the other dorms because of the nose. Not that any of them really cared. It was just really annoying. The girls were always able to get out of trouble just by batting their eyelashes or sticking out their bottom lip. The boys on the other hand....well it never worked. They just never got out of it. Despite the fact that Sakura had like the longest criminal record in history. She had everything from assult to attempted murder on there.

One by one the girls came down. They came down and lined up infront of the boys. The look of mischief evident on their faces.

TenTen came down first. Her hair was down and pin straight. She had her bangs seperated so they were on both sided of her face. She wore a pair of knee-length camoflage cargo pants lossely on her waist and a tight short sleeve brown shirt that stooped about an inch below her navel. She wore converse that were skillfuly spray painted to look like they were camofloge with mud splaters. All in all she looked ready for the day.

Ino was next. Her hair was in a loose braid all the way down her back. She had her her bangs cliped back out of her face. She wore white skinny jeans with a black belt and a slimming black tube top. She had on black babydoll flats. Of course she dressed girly but yet managed to look tough.

Hinat followed suit. Her hair was down and wavy. She had just pushed it back with her headband. She wore simple blue skinny jeans and a purple tanktop. She had purple flipflops to match. She was laidback and comfortable as always.

Unfourtunaly Karin was next. She wore too tight, too short yellow shorts. She wore them low so you could see her black and yellow lace thong. She wore a black and yellow striped that stopped below her boobs and was EXTREMLY low cut. Her hair was pulled up into a low ponytail. On her feet were were yellow flipflops. She looked like a bee stripper.

Sakura was last. Her hair was down. Her pink locks curled and twisted down her back. Her bangs were crossed over to the right and they gently grazed over her eye. She wore black skinny jeans that dipped in the front to outline her hips and a black long sleeve shirt that went off the shoulders and the sleeves stopped mid-hand. The shirt stopped about two inches above her navel. She had on three inch black highheels. She looked dargerously gourgeous.

The boys just drooled. Well they ignored Karin but paid attention to the girls. Thoughts started to run through their minds.

"Are you boys just gonna stand there and stare all day or what?" Hinata snapped. The boys snapped out of their girl enduced stupor. Karin started striking what were supposed to be seductive poses.

"I don't mind if they stare." Karin purred. The girls just about threw up.

"We're sure you don't" TenTen stated.

Neji turned back to his coffee. TenTen walked up to him calmly. She drapped one arm around his neck. Neji wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He turned to kiss her forhead.

"Morning." TenTen greeted. A smile spread across his face.

"Morning. You look beautiful." Neji complimented gently. A light blush appeared on TenTen's face.

Ino pranced up to Shikamaru. She literaly pranced. Shikamaru went back to his coffee. Ino quickly pecked his cheek and sliped into his lap. Shikamaru slipped one arm around her and pulled her closer. He gently kissed her lips. She giggled like a small child.

"Good morning, cutie." Shikamaru murmured.

"Morning, handsome." She responded.

Naruto aprroched Hinata. He pulled her to him. She playfully turned her head away when he tried to kiss her. He childishly pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. She turned to him and kissed him. She tried to pull away but Naruto wasn't having it. He pulled her closer and started reapetadly kissing her.

"Naruto!" Hinata squeled.

Karin flownced her way over to Sasuke who was focusing on not burning breakfast. She leaned against the counter trying to puff out her non-existent chest. When Sasuke didn't notice her she inched her way closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin called. She ran her fingers up and down his arm. She pressed herself against his side, grinding her hip into him. Sakura had seen enough. She was already in a terrriable mood and she didn't need Karin flaunting herself infront of her boyfriend. So Sakura flownced her way to the pair.

WHACK!!!

Sakura smacked the slut upside her head. All that could be seen was a angry Sakura with her arms crossed over her chest and a whiny Karin holding her head crying in a corner. Served the bitch right! Cha!!

Sasuke merly chuckled at his pinketts antics. She was obviously in a bad mood. Nothing he couldn't fix, right?

Sasuke reached over and pulled her closer. He leaned down and whispered in her ear lowly. She just mumbled back a reply. This caught the attention of the gang. TenTen and the girls looked amused while Naruto and the boys looked interested. Sasuke and Sakura were aware that their friends were watching them. They didn't really care. If they didn't like it then they could go suck it.

After breakfast the gand decided to go to Sasuke's parents house. They didn't know what awaited them there.

The boys took Sasuke's car. It was a Acura009 RL 2008. It was sleek and black and shiny. Just the way he liked it. He loved speed and luxury. This was his favorite out of all his vehicles. He had trucks, cars, fourwheelers, motorcycles, he even had a Ducati! But this was his favorite.

The girls took Sakura's car. She had a 2009 Dodge Nitro SX. It was a deep blood red. It was beautiful and deadly. She loved it because it had space, something she always needed. It was also fast. She had adored the need for speed since she was a little girl. She had many vehicles but this one was special. Sasuke got her it for her sixteenth birthday.

They pulled up into the driveway of the huge Uchiha mansion. As they walked into the house they were greeted by maids and butlers. The house smelled of flowers and pumpkin. It always had and it was a welcoming scent.

"Mom!! Mom. we're here!" Sasuke shouted. His voice echoed throughout the magestic house. They walked into the doorway of the common room. They were met with Sasuke's mother.

Mikoto Uchiha.

"Welcome back guys! I've missed you all. You haven't been by in awhile." Her voice softly was a beautiful women. Some of the greatest models in the world didn't have anything of her. She was tall and lean. With long raven hair and onxy eyes. She was the perfect lady and was awesome.

"Sorry about that." Sasuke mumbled sheepishly. Mikoto's eyes searched every face. Surprise could be seen in her eyes when she saw Karin. She knew exactly who she was. Mikoto dragged her eyes back to her son with a questioning and concerned look. Sasuke gave her a knowing look and mouthed reassurences to her in return. Mikoto let her eyes search again until they rested on Sakura. They softend. The poor girl has no clue what awaits her in the future now that she is of age.

_'She can't run from it anymore. It's finaly caught up to her. She must face it on her own and no one can save her from it this time. No one can save her from herself.'_

"Ah, Sakura. There's someone her to see you. Someone I don't think you've seen in a while." Mikoto stepped aside. Sitting there were Sakura's parents and brothers as well as her little sister. But there was one other person. It was the same person she loathed. The one whom she had hated and had hated her all her life. The one that wanted to control her just for her own benifit and not because she loved Sakura of cared about her well being. It was the same person she had been avoiding like she was playin duck duck goose hopeing she never got to the goose part.

"Grandma." Sakura whispered. Her fists clenced at her sides and her tiny frame shaking. She kept her eyes expertly trained on the floor. She wanted to run but her body was frozen. She wanted to scream but her voice was lost.

She had found her this time. They had finaly gotten to the goose part. She was damned. It was time to face it. She couldn't run any more. She had lost. No more redues or lives left. It was time to give up and stop running.

Game over...


	11. Wasn't Taught To Respect My Elders!

**Xoxox I hope everyone enjoyed my last chapter. I want to wish everyone a late happy Thanksgiving. Remember to review or whatever it is you do. I'm always open to ideas and suggestions. Xoxox**

"Hello, Sakura, dear. It's so nice to see you again. I see you're still running with your little gang, as you call it." Her grandmother's voice eased through the room. Sakura flinched at the sound. She hated that face, that voice. She hated her grandmother.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura managed to choke out. She refused to let her grandmother get the best of her. Not this time.

"Well can't i come see my grandchildren? Can't I come see my oldest granddaughter?" She challenged. What was the point? She was just here to make Sakura's life hell.

"You never gave damn about me before so why start now? Why did you really come?" Sakura spat. She wanted to get right to the point. If the old hag was gonna be here she might as well know why.

"Well then I'll cut to the chase. I'm here to take you to live with me. You are a princess and have great powers. You need to learn to control them before you hurt someone. Also, you need to be taught how to be a proper lady. Ladies do not run around getting in trouble with the law, use fowl language, show their midrifs and shoulders, and share dorms or beds with boys with whom they are not married or engaged. You need to face your destiny." She explained in her old language way of speaking self. Was this lady crazy? She had no right.

"No. I refuse. I am a proper lady. I can control my powers just fine. I live my life the way I chose. yes i have a criminal record. Yes i cuss. Yes i show my midrif and shoulders and yes I share a dorm and sometimes a bed with boys. I'm perfectly fine. I don't need to face my destiny because I don't have one. I make my own way." Sakura retaliated. There was no way that old crone was gonna win. No way in hell.

"Really? Prove that you're capable of being on your own." That was the last straw. This lady was gonna test her patience.

"I make perfect grades. I'm not sexually active or pregnant. I am in a world renown band. I am an ellite assassin and an the sole female leader of the deadliest gang in the entire country. You tell me if that isn't capable of taking care of myself or whatever." Come on old lady, whatcha got?

"No. You are still not capable. You are only a child. You don't know what's best."

"Don't tell me what's best!"

"Lower your voice."

"Look you old bitch!!!"

The room got silent. Sakura was shaking. She almost couldn't contain her powers. She would so give anything to fry the old lady right then and there. But she had to control it and she had to show she was capable of taking care of herself. She just had too.

"Well. That right there proves that you should be left alone any longer. You can't be ignored much longer either. Very soon the prophecy will catch up to you and you will not know what to do. You will hurt yourself and others if you insist on acting this way, Sakura." Her grandmother pointed out.

Right there. Right at that moment something rare happened. Sakura cried.

Tears began to silently fall from her eyes. She began to shake even more. She was right. Sakura is the prophecy child. She is a threat. She can't be ignored much longer. But she'll be damned if she conformes to her grandmother's rules.

Sasuke knew Sakura was about to pop off. He wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ear to get her to calm down. He held her trembling form before she calapsed against his chest.

"You Bitch!!! You never cared. You never gave a damn. Leave me alone. Why won't you just go the hell away?! I wish you would hurry up and die so I can be normal. I want to be normal. I just wanna be normal!!!" Sakura's voice echoed throughout the room. She cried as Sasuke held her. He gently rocked her hopeing she'd stop. That's when her grandmother stood up and walked over to Sakura. Sakura's eyes went wide as she came to stand infront of her. They were wide with fear and pain.

"You will never be normal. You are forever damned to this exsistence." With that her grandmother left the room. Sakura cried harder. Everyone knew her fate. She would be taken away and never come back. If they didn't find a loop hole quick. Sakura was almost 17. That meant she had a year before she had to be married. She could choose her suitor but if she didn't find one by her 18th birthday then he would be choosen for her. She would have an arranged marriage.

Sakura looked at her parents. They had guilty looks on their faces. They knew! They knew!!

"You knew! You knew she was coming! You knew this would happen! You bastards! You said I could be normal. You said I could live my life the way I wanted to and be who I wanted to be. You said none of this would happen as long as I didn't hurt anyone. You promised. You lied!!!" Sakura was furious. She shouted at her parnets and didn't care how they felt. They should have thought about that before all of this happened.

"Sakura." Her father stared but she wasn't having it.

"Don't 'Sakura' me. I don't want to hear your lies and bullshit anymore!!" Sakura some how found the strength to get up and run. She ran up the grand staircase to Sasuke's old room. From downstairs they could hear the door slam.

"Well that was interesting and serves her right for the things she said." Karin butted in. That just flared something in Ino. No on was going to sit there and talk about her bestfriend when they had no idea what was really going on. Ino lunged for Karin and grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled violently.

"What now bitch!! Yea slut not so high and mighty now are ya? You need to learn to keep both you legs and your mouth shut!" Ino cussed at her while TenTen and Shikamaru tried to pry her off the poor girl. Even if she deserved it she didn't deserve Ino's wrath. That was like the death penlty.

Sakura's younger brother watched the scene unfold before him. He hopped out of his seat and went in search for his sister.

* * *

Sakura plopped down on Sasuke's bed and cried. She cried her heart out and couldn't stop. The tears just flowed. All the pain, hurt, struggle, anger, betrayel and suffering that had built up over the years just came rushing out. It still didn't give her any relife.

_Knock Knock_

Sakura already knew who it was. She could smell him from down the stairs. She lifted her head from the pillow and watched the door slowly open as he stepped in. His tiny figure looked harmless and fragile. He was only 6 after all.

"Sakura?" His boyish voice squeaked out. His eyes held deep concern for his sister. He loved her dearly despite her not always being around and her getting in trouble. He understood that she just couldn't be here. He was happy as long as she was happy and he got to see her once in a while.

"Hey Ryou." Sakura said as she wiped the tears away. She didn't mind showing weakness to him because he understood it was okay to cry. He never told her to suck it up an be a big girl.

Ryou made his way to the bed and laid down nest to her. He laid so he as facing her.

"Why are you crying?" He was so innocent. That's just how Sakura wanted him to remain.

"Sissy's hurt but she's okay." She explained even though her voice was thick from crying and kept breaking. She kept sniffing back the tears.

"Do you really have to go away? Do you have to leave?" Ryou wanted her to stay so badly. He missed her everyday. And it hurt to watch her leave.

"Listen to me. Sissy has to go back to her place. I can't stay. You can come visit and call me whenever you want. Okay? I love you." She told him in the best way possiable. She pushed his hair back and looked at him.

"I love you too. Sissy, what's gonna happen now that grandma's back?" He wanted to know. She couldn't tell him. He wasn't old enough to understand. She didn't really even know herself. She pulled him close to her and hugged him to her body. She smiled softly at him when he looked up at her. She told him the only thing she could tell him.

"I don't know, baby. I don't know.

**Xoxoxoxo Hello! I know I haven't updated but here you are! Tada! I hope you enjoy and remember to R&R!!! Bye Bye!!! Xoxoxoxoxo**


	12. From dark to light

**xoxoxox I'm Back! I am officialy back and on an updating mission so I hope you haven't forgotten about me and the story. Enjoy!xoxoxoxox**

Sakura stood from the bed. she looked at her brother. He was so young and he had no idea what was going to happen. His innocence shone in his bright blue eyes. She would only steal that precious innocence from him if she told him. She couldn't, yet she would have to. Soon.

Sakura bowed her head down so her eyes were covered by her bangs. She clenched her fists at her sides and straighted her back. She was determined to keep him as pure as long as she could. She never wanted to taint him and she knew that her presece would only do that.

"One day you will understand. One day you will look at me with a new light and that light may not be bright. One day you will grow up to know secrets that were meant to be kept from you. One day you will knock me down from the pedistal that you put me on and that day will not come as a shock to me. I will always love you no matter what you come to think of me one day. One day , Ryou, one day." Sakura raised her eyes to meet his. Still innocent.

Sakura raised her hand to touch his face but let it fall to his head. Ryou's eyes widened and the next moment he felt a breeze sweep through the room. She was gone.

Downstairs the gang was waiting for their leader. The clicking of heels alerted them to her. She was coming down the spiral staircase with a grace, elegance and command that she always possesed. They had never seen her so broken. Her emerald eyes were rimmed red, cheeks flushed, nose pink but most of all her eyes held something. It was almost as if she was defeated and knew it. Sakura had accepted that she lost.

"Where is she?" Sakura stopped infront of her friends and asked them simply.

"She's in the room over there with everyone else." Naruto gave. None of them wanted to tell her. They knew that this encounter had caused her pain. They knew this was going to scar her for her life and this time the wound wouldn't heal.

Sakura nodded and glidded past them. Sasuke watched as his girlfriend, his best friend, went to face the woman who haunted her dreams and memories. The woman who could take her from him and never let him have her back. Sakuke grit his teeth and clenched his fists. It doesn't have to be her.

* * *

Sakura pushed the doors open. All heads in the room turned to her. The only face that was unaffected was her grandmothers.

"I still have a year. In that year I will continue to live as I do and will find someone to marry of my choice. I will assume the throne and make sure you have no more control." Sakura spoke with an edge in her voice. The tone was that of hate and misery.

"Very well. But I can see in your eyes that there is something else you have to say. Speak then." Her grandmother spoke with ease. Her granddaughter's words held little interest to her.

"Ryou is to remain innocent. He will know nothing of this or any encounters we have. He is to know nothing and that will remain that way until i see fit for him to know." Sakura commanded.

"Is that a demand or request?"

"That's a demand. An order that will be followed." Sakura spoke with the authority of a Queen well beyond her years. This unnerved her grandmother and it showed. This made Sakura smirk. She turned on her heel and let the door swing shut after her.

"We're going home." Sakura ordered. Everyone stared at her. She was back.

"The dorm?" Tenten asked.

"No. Home. There are some things that need to be explained to Karin and Sai." At this everyone knew what she meant. She was going to reveal everything. Sakura was goin to open herself to Karin and Sai.

* * *

The group drove until they came to a rather large house. The lights from the window showed that there was someone home. Sasuke and Sakura parked the cars and got out. Sakura looked at the house softly. She had many memories in this house, both remarkable and tragic.

The moon shone down on the pinkett. Her strawberry hair gleamed in the light and swished in the wind. Her green eyes were sharp and observing as they searched the night. Her hips swayed in rhythm with her every step. Her heels clicked on the driveway.

Sasuke followed close behind her. He was followed by Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Sai, and Karin in that order. He watched as she stepped to the door. He froze, stopping the others.

Sakura took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never. God that was so cliche'. She raised a delicate finger and pressed the door bell. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked. her eyes went wide at the sight of her students on her doorstep.

"Hey mom. Can we come in?" Sakura smiled. That's right! Tsunade is her mom.

"Of course. What's this al about?" Tsunade had a feeling about what it was but wanted to double check.

"It's time that Sai and Karin know and that they understand what being around me could mean to them." So she had thought right. Tsunade stepped to the side to let the teens inside. They all followed soundlessly behinde Sakura into the living room. Sakura waited until they were seated to begin, Sasuke at her side.

"First off I think you should know exactly wha and who I am." Sakura began.

"And what and who are you exactly?" Karin questioned in her annoying voice.

"I am a Princess. A demonic vampire to be exact. I am the what they call a 'Princees of Blood'. I have the power to control everything and anything. I can create and destroy. I am the strongest being ever born and can destroy the world with the blink of my eye." Sakura explained.

"Then why did you cal our principle mom?" Sai asked next. Naruto snickered. At this Ino hit him in the head after which he whimpered like a puppy who just got kicked.

"Oh stop being such a whimp." Ino barked at him. She lunged at him like she was about to hit him and he backed away even further.

"Enough! Both of you." Sakura commanded. "The people you saw today were not my parents. They are stand in guards that act like they are in order to protect my identity. Tsunade is my actual mother and Jiryahh is my father. The current kind and queen. We aren't open about it for security reasons."

Karin opened her mouth at this. There was no way that Sakura was this special. She wouldn't allow it.

"So then what does Sasuke and the rest of you have to do with any of this?"

Sakura sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

"They are my Court. They each have a hold or contol over a certain virtue or element. Our tattos represent what we have control over. They each have their distinctive worlds but they revolve around mine and me. For instance, Sasuke controls fire. he is prince of flames. Hinata is princess of air and the Heavens. Ino is princess of water and waves. Shikamaru is prince of stratagey and war tactics. Neji is prince of peace and tranquility. Tenten is princess of earth and weapontry. Naruto is the prince of demons. He is my brother."

Karin's mouth dropped open and hit the floor. Tenten bonked her on the head and her mouth popped back into place. Karin glared at Tenten while she was laughing.

"Which is why you two need to know these things. You are both part of my Court. Sai you have the gift of art. You are prince of atristry and wonder. Karin you are princess of tracking and searching. I have only one year to defeat my grandmother. Which leades me to say that I am willing to work with you Karin and turn the other cheek at everything that's happened. You can be inducted into my Court and family if you say yes."

"I think this is splendid! I accept!" Say clapped and bounced in his seat.

"I accept." Karin smiled at Sakura. It wasn't a full smile but a turn up at the corners of the mouth but it was good enough. It was as if a weight had been lifted and her wounds were healing.

* * *

Tsunade looked at her daughter. There was a glow that had never been there before. She was proud of her. She was proud of all of them for coming this far. Everything that was done to her daughter in the dark for so long was finally coming to the light. Tsunade smiled at the group what was now laughing and smiling like today never happened.

"So mom... now that the cat's out of the bag does that mean we can show our powers at school and stuff?" Naruto asked hopefully. Tsunade turned red and hot at the idea. Her son was such an idiot just like his father!

"NO NARUTO!" Everyone screamed at him. Sakura took a look at her family and smiled. She laughed at her older brother harder than ever before. You couldn't blame him for trying. Like father like son haha.

**xoxoxox Well that is the update! Let me know what you do and dp not like about it. Opinions are always welcome. Until next time! Im Out! xoxoxox**


End file.
